I'm Glad You Came
by twinkachu
Summary: In which Nick's hair announces his relationship status. Disgustingly fluffy fluff.


"Oh my _shit_."

If there's anything you don't want to hear out of your boyfriend as you lay prostrate on your unmade bed Nick figured that 'Oh shit' would be in the top five, only slightly under 'Where's the condom?' or 'Oh hello dad.' He was prepared to tell Jeff as much when he felt Jeff get off the bed. "Jeff," he groaned. "Can't you ever stay still for five minutes? I'm tired. I want to cuddle."

"I don't know why you're tired. I did all of the work." Jeff narrowly avoided the pillow Nick threw at him, a smirk tugging at his lips. "We have practice in…" he looked at his watch and frowned. "In five minutes. I for one am not missing out on my shot at a solo this year, Nick."

Nick hated it when Jeff was right. He hated watching Jeff dress even more. There was just something horribly disappointing about this aspect of afternoon sex. No cuddles, no naps, and unfortunately no naked Jeff in his bed. His feelings on the subject must have been clear on his face, as Jeff stopped buttoning his shirt to lean down and press and almost chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'm free after practice if you are?"

Nick nodded. "It's a date?" he asked a bit hesitantly. He was still getting used to this. When Jeff had, well, pounced upon him on Valentine's Day Nick thought it would be the most natural thing in the world. Best friends. Lovers. Boyfriends. It was awkward sometimes, to be sure. But Nick was happy. Jeff seemed happy. They'd figure it out eventually, right? They had to.

Jeff shrugged on his blazer and stuffed his tie into his slacks. "You should really get dressed. Sebastian's got a reputation, but showing up for practice naked would probably be frowned upon." Nick raised an eyebrow. "Alright, fine. But as your boyfriend I frown upon it."

Boyfriend. Hearing Jeff say that word still made Nick grin like an idiot.

"Are you coming or not?" Jeff's voice struggled to stay neutral, but Nick could hear the impatience in it. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." With a grateful kiss Jeff was off, practically sprinting out of the dorm and down the hall. Nobody wanted to be late for auditions. Nobody.

Ten minutes later, Nick stood in the doorway, anxiously waiting for his name to be called. He wanted this solo badly, if he was going to lose to anyone though, he hoped it was Jeff. Jeff deserved it just as much as he did if not more. Suddenly, he heard Sebastian say his name in that somehow cocky way he had.

With an apologetic nod to his peers, Nick cleared his throat. "I'll be auditioning with Glad You Came by The Wanted." He saw Trent and some of the other boys giving each other pointed looks, but thought nothing of it. "_The sun goes down, the stars come up and all that counts is here and now…_" Jeff seemed to be far pinker than usual. Nick chose to block it out. No way was he going to miss out on this solo if he didn't have to.

"M_y universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came_." As quickly as that Nick found himself getting into his performance, his small audience almost completely forgotten as he made every move flawlessly. After practicing so hard, it was good to know that he was succeeding. As he ended with a flourish he noticed the barley muffled laughter with a bit of anxiety. Did it look bad? Jeff had said he looked adorable dancing. What the hell had happened? Nick eyed Jeff as if asking what was wrong. Jeff was crouched low in his chair, one hand covering his face. "That was quite a performance," Sebastian said quietly. "I'd want to cut that little twist from the hook, but I say we do it. Any disagreements?" Not a sound was made. "That's what I thought. Warbler Duval will be our soloist."

Nick beamed. His first solo. He'd be a regular Blaine in no time. "Thank you, thank all of you."

"There's just one tiny thing, Duval." Oh boy. It was always something.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Next time brush your hair after screwing your boyfriend. I don't want to be imagining his scrawny ass orgasming every time you say 'I'm glad you came.'"


End file.
